


Butterflies & Slow Dancing

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Series: Light [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Moonlight, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Sunsets, Surprise Addition - Freeform, second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: Of course, when it matters most, Isa finds it nearly impossible to pay attention. He’s too focused on Lea. On how vibrant his eyes are. They way they’re sparkling in the sunset. The way he seems unable to remain still out of pure excitement and joy. The butterflies in Isa’s stomach have yet to settle and, at this point, they’re gonna carry his heart straight out of his chest. Fly it right over to Lea. Not that he doesn’t already have Isa’s heart. He’s had it since day one...





	Butterflies & Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple requests for a follow-up to the proposal fic soooo here ya go :3

Isa takes a deep breath before stepping past the curtain. Across the way, he sees Lea doing the same. Lea, all dressed up and looking his absolute finest. He even has his mass of red spikes pulled back and—somewhat—tamed. Isa decided on braiding his hair for this event. Lea has always said how much he loves his hair braided.

When Lea starts walking towards him, he mimics the action. His hands are shaking, his nerves on high, but it’s intoxicating. The butterflies in his stomach are intoxicating. And it’s the best feeling in the world. Nothing beats the stupid grin on Lea’s face, though. Isa can’t help but return it, heat rising in his cheeks. He still can’t believe they’ve finally made it to this moment.

They’ve reached the alter.

“Dearly Beloved,” the minister begins, “we are gathered here today…”

Of course, when it matters most, Isa finds it nearly impossible to pay attention. He’s too focused on Lea. On how vibrant his eyes are. They way they’re sparkling in the sunset. The way he seems unable to remain still out of pure excitement and joy. The butterflies in Isa’s stomach have yet to settle and, at this point, they’re gonna carry his heart straight out of his chest. Fly it right over to Lea. Not that he doesn’t already have Isa’s heart. He’s had it since day one.

When they finally reach their vows, Lea can barely contain himself.

“Since the day I met you,” Lea begins, “I knew we would make it this far. Make it to this point. Hell, I think I even fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you.” He laughs a bit and there’s an uneasiness to it that almost calms Isa. After all, Lea rarely ever gets nervous. Not unless it matters. “There’s something magnetic about your personality that other people don’t always feel, but that’s okay. I like being the only person who’s drawn to you. I like being selfish and having you to myself. And I like the fact that I get to call you mine and only mine for the rest of our lives.” He smiles, sliding the crescent-shaped ring onto his finger, just like he had when he proposed. “You are the moon of my life.”

The breath catches in Isa’s throat. He swallows hard to recompose himself. “Since the day I met you,” he starts, “I’ve been trying to figure out how to get rid of you.” Lea rolls his eyes, and Isa chuckles. “Little did I know, all my attempts would only bring us closer together in the long run. I’m thankful for that every day, though. I’m thankful for you. For everything we’ve been through together that has helped us prove just how strong we are. How much we love each other.” He feels the sting of tears behind his eyes. “And now I can’t wait to stay thing strong and this in love for the rest of our lives.” He forces himself to meet that vibrant green graze; the gaze he’ll spend the rest of his life getting lost in. He then slips the solar-shaped ring onto his finger. “You are the sun of my life.”

The next kiss they share is bittersweet. Salty sweet. They’re both smiling far too much to allow their lips to meet for too long.

Once they arrive at the reception, they spend a decent amount of time walking around and being congratulated by all their friends. Their makeshift family. The emotions in the room are on high and Isa’s feeling every bit of it. He’s not letting his anxiety get the better of him, though. Instead, he’s allowing himself to _enjoy_ it. He’s enjoying his friends being happy for them. He’s enjoying the way Lea’s glowing. Radiating. He’s enjoying watching his _husband_.

When they finally sit, they’re not seated for long. Lea soon gets back to his feet, reaching a hand towards Isa. He has that beckoning smile on his face that Isa just can’t resist. So, he takes his hand and lets Lea to lead him to the centre of the dancefloor. There’s a dome-opening in the reception hall, allowing the stars to filter and shine through the ceiling. Isa blushes as Lea places a hand on his waist and pulls him in close. Isa’s hand goes to Lea’s shoulder as their foreheads press together. The music starts and Lea takes the lead, which is fine with Isa. Wherever the redhead goes, he’ll gladly follow.

There’s something about the way Lea is holding him, though. The way he’s touching him. They’re in a room full of people, yet Isa feels as if they’re the only two people in existence. And when Lea pulls back to look into Isa’s eyes, Isa nearly loses it. Loses the butterflies. He only manages to keep his composure by burying his face in the crook of Lea’s neck. But even then, he has the overwhelming urge to do something he never does.

He starts softly singing along with their wedding song:

_“…I’ll give you everything I have_

_I’ll teach you everything I know_

_I promise I’ll do better_

_I will always hold you close…”_

Lea’s breath catches in his throat and Isa can’t help but beam at this reaction. He pulls back so he can look at Lea again—gleaming beneath the starlight—as he continues:

_“…I promise I’ll do better_

_I will soften every edge_

_I’ll hold the world to its best_

_And I’ll do better_

_With every heartbeat I have left_

_I will defend your every breath_

_And I’ll do better…”_

Lea doesn’t let him sing anymore. He’s too busy being selfish and claiming Isa’s lips for himself. He kisses him so much that neither of them even notices at first that they’ve stopped dancing. Isa is too focused on the redhead. It’s not until they register the clinking of glasses that they realise they’ve stopped. So, they laugh breathlessly to each other and continue with their dance. Their first dance as husbands. Tch. Isa still can’t believe it. He’s dancing with his _husband_. It’s almost too good to be true. He’s holding onto Lea while being held in return and they’re _dancing_. On their _wedding night_. How can this be real? What has Isa done to deserve this moment? To deserve Lea?

No. He doesn’t want to question it. Won’t question it. Instead, he’ll focus on the butterflies crowding his stomach. Instead, he’ll just let Lea continue to take the lead and guide them around the dancefloor. And they continue dancing under the stars as if they’re creating new constellations.

By the end of the night, Isa is absolutely exhausted. In the absolute best way, though. He stands on the balcony of his and Lea’s honeymoon suite, admiring the full moon. It isn’t long before Lea joins him, wrapping his arms around Isa’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Ah, here’s my husband,” he says. The choice of title causes Isa’s heart to skip a beat. “Of course. Should’ve known I’d find you basking under the moonlight.”

Isa hums. “Yes, you should have.”

Lea kisses along his jawline. “Today has been perfect.” He smiles against his skin. “Know what would make it even more perfect, though?” Isa only hums again in response. So, Lea gently spins Isa around, keeping one hand on his waist. “Another dance.”

Isa’s free hand automatically goes to Lea’s shoulder as they begin slowly waltzing around the balcony. “There’s no music.”

“That’s okay.” He brings his lips to his ear. “Maybe you can sing for me again.”

Heat flares in his cheeks at the request. His gaze meets Lea’s vibrant green one and he’s bearing that smile again. The one Isa can’t resist. He starts to wonder who the bigger idiot is: The redhead for believing he can get away with such ridiculous tendencies or himself for allowing him to get away with such ridiculous tendencies. He decides he doesn’t care. Because if he gets to wake up to that smile and those eyes for the rest of his life, then he’s done something right. Despite all the wrong he knows he’s done. If he can do one more thing right, though, then that thing will be singing to his husband:

_“May these words be the first_

_To find your ears_

_The world is brighter than the sun_

_Now that you’re here_

_Though your eyes will need some time to adjust_

_To the overwhelming light surrounding us…”_

Lea’s smile softens as he listens to Isa’s gentle murmur of a song. He pulls him in closer as they continue to slowly make their rounds about the balcony. If this will be the rest of their lives, then Isa has no complaints. He’ll take this and the never-landing butterflies. He’ll even take the singing:

_“Cuz you are loved_

_You are loved more than you know_

_I hereby pledge all of my days_

_To prove it so_

_Though your heart is far too young to realise_

_The unimaginable light you hold inside…”_

Lea stops their movements suddenly and takes Isa’s face in his hands to kiss him deeply. Tenderly. Isa’s hands twist the front of Lea’s shirt as he reciprocates the action. Then their synched movements are leading them back inside the suite and towards the bed. The thrill that runs through Isa’s body as he lands on the mattress causes a whole different swarm of butterflies to take off. Butterflies whose wings spark with every flutter.

Who knew when the sun and moon finally caught each other in their game of tag that it would result in something so magnificent?

As Lea and Isa lay in the bed gazing into each other’s eyes, Lea is the one left humming comfortingly. He smooths the few strands of hair that came undone from Isa’s braid back and Isa melts under his touch. He lets out a content sigh and catches a quick glimpse of Lea’s dazzling smile before his eyes close. He wants to open his eyes to get a better look, but he knows it’ll be there in the morning. His husband will be there when he wakes. Just like on the nightstand there will be an old ice cream stick. The most special stick of all. One they’ll cherish forever. And it reads:

_Marry Me?_

And marry they did. And now Isa will sing to Lea for the rest of their existences if it’ll keep the butterflies alive. If it’ll keep them dancing and soaring. And may they be carried as high as they can go. Because, with Lea, he’s never been less afraid of falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Ana/LichtenStrange for letting me build off her "Isa never sings but he sang to Lea on their wedding night" concept <3
> 
> Song used ~ "Light" by Sleeping At Last


End file.
